


Just Once?

by Xingbaeks



Series: NSFW Practice [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Baekhyun thinks his boss is hot and wears tight jeans to try and get his attention even though his boss is married.





	Just Once?

**Author's Note:**

> this is explicit, filthy smut, if that's what you like reading please proceed ^^

 

 

Baekhyun enjoyed his job. He was very good at it. He liked talking to people and making them feel better when things didn't go their way, bringing them coffee, and most of all he liked his boss. 

He has dated before, a lot, but none compared to how hot and sexy Zhang Yixing was to him. He worked at Yixing's law firm, he was a divorce attorney. He'd been working for him for almost six months and still Yixing didn't seem to notice Baekhyun at all, but that wasn't going to make him give up. He knew Yixing was married and had been married for the past ten years but it wouldn't hurt to have him just once, right? 

"Have you ever thought about fucking Baekhyun?" Sehun asked as he watched the younger male walk out of Yixing's office.

"No. Why would I think about that?" Yixing asked as he continued to review documents for his next case.

"He always looks so good in those jeans." Sehun bit his bottom lip before turning his attention back to Yixing, "He tries so hard to get your attention you know. I've seen it. The way he leans over and forward in front of you, showing off his greatest asset, his ass."

Yixing put the papers he was looking at down, "I pay you to win cases not to ogle my secretary." He leaned back in his chair and resumed what he was doing, "Besides, everyone knows I'm married. Off the market." 

Sehun hummed and began to look over his work as well. 

It was past 7'o clock and Yixing was finally getting his stuff together to go home. He put his coat on and grabbed his briefcase heading towards the front of the office. Baekhyun sat at his desk humming a long to the song he was currently listening on his iPod, he quickly put it away when he saw Yixing and flashed him a bright smile, "Finally heading home?" he asked in the sweetest tone he could muster. 

Yixing looked startled, "What're you still doing here? You should've gone home hours ago." he said as he continued to walk towards the elevator.

"I was waiting for you, my dad said it's bad work ethic to leave the office before your boss." he smiled at him again, getting into the elevator behind him.

The elevator ride down was quiet. Baekhyun stood in front of him and Yixing couldn't help but think about what Sehun had mentioned earlier to him, he turned to look at Baekhyun, he was singing along again and shaking his butt slightly. Yixing licked his lips,  _fucking Sehun,_ he cursed.

 

Over the next few days Yixing began to notice Baekhyun more and more. The clothes he wore and how nicely they hugged his body. How he smiled every time he saw him and brought him coffee every time he was angry at how a case went and also massaging his shoulders. He liked feeling Baekhyun's slender fingers and the whispers of encouragement, telling him everything was going to be alright.

It was another late work night, later than usual, Yixing wasn't planning on going home any time soon. He needed to finish paperwork for the case tomorrow. 

"I'm his wife! I can go in when I want!" Yixing heard a familiar voice yell, next second his wife barged in with Baekhyun behind her.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop her." Baekhyun told him.

"It's fine, please close the door behind you." Yixing dismissed him.

"Here you are again. Holed up in your office, working late, you don't even bother to return my calls. Do you even know what day you're living in?" She yelled.

Yixing was used to it. She would lose her temper every now and then when she needed attention or when he didn't make it to important dates. The best solution was to just sit and let her yell until she felt better.

Baekhyun stood outside the door listening to her yell and yell. He felt bad for Yixing, his wife was demanding on wanting to spend time together but yet she spent money like it grew on trees, just last week she had spent $10,000 on a customized gold iPhone X. She was upset because Yixing had forgotten today was her birthday, which is sort of reasonable to be angry at, but it didn't giver her the right to come to his workplace to make a scene. 

"Don't even bother coming home tonight!" She yelled before slamming the door shut behind her.

Baekhyun waited until she got in the elevator and watched the numbers go down until she arrived at the lobby. He waited another five more minutes to make sure she wasn't coming back. He walked into Yixing's office without knocking, "Do you need help with anything?" he asked quietly, as he walked towards Yixing's desk. 

"No, I'm fine. You should head home before it gets late." Yixing said as he checked the time. Baekhyun nodded and turned to walk away when he noticed one of the paintings on the wall was crooked,  _probably from when she slammed the door shut,_ he thought. He walked over and tried to reach over the couch to fix it, he couldn't though. His arm wasn't long enough, he'd only be able to fix it if he stepped on the couch and that wouldn't be very a good idea. 

As he was about to give up he felt Yixing behind him, reaching over to fix the painting too, "If you're not careful, you could hurt yourself." Yixing spoke next to his ear, tickling him. Baekhyun turned to look at Yixing who kept looking straight ahead, his attention on fixing the painting, Baekhyun leaned back into him and closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness. "There." Yixing said turning to look at Baekhyun, it was a beautiful sight indeed. 

Yixing kissed Baekhyun first. Leaning down on impulse, taking his lips softly and holding him from behind. Baekhyun quickly gave into the kiss, it was everything he imagined plus more. He turned himself around in Yixing's arms he wanted to hold him too as they kissed urgently, his wrists resting comfortably around Yixing's nape. Yixing's hands on the other hand roamed his body, it started with holding him by his waist as they expertly moved their lips against each other and soon enough Yixing's hands were grabbing handfuls of Baekhyun's ass, pulling him closer against him. Baekhyun loved the way he was touching him. Yixing stuck his hand down the back of Baekhyun's pants, feeling his soft skin, squeezing tighter making Baekhyun moan into the kiss. 

With one hand wrapped around Baekhyun's waist and the other squeezing tight around Baekhyun's plump cheeks, his fingers slightly poking at Baekhyun's entrance each time.

They were breathless when Yixing pulled away from the kiss, "We should've done that a long time ago." Baekhyun smiled causing Yixing to smile back at him.

Yixing sighed and pulled away from Baekhyun making him pout, "I'm married. I shouldn't be doing this or putting you through something like this, I'm sorry." Yixing rubbed Baekhyun's cheek with his thumb and sat down on the couch with a loud sigh.

Baekhyun didn't think about the consequences before he climbed on Yixing's lap, "I like you," he kissed him softly, "I like you a lot." he said and kissed him again, Yixing letting himself be kissed. 

It didn't take long before Baekhyun was rubbing himself on Yixing's hard erection, Yixing kissed his neck and Baekhyun moaned at the touch. Yixing had asked him to turn around and sit on him with his back towards him, Baekhyun knew the reason, Yixing wanted to stare at his ass. Once he couldn't take it anymore Baekhyun got up and pulled his pants and underwear down, slowly, Yixing never taking his eyes away. Baekhyun stood there, in front of him, half naked as Yixing kissed and bit his cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal his pink hole, he shuddered when he felt Yixing's wet, hot tongue at his entrance. Yixing held him by his waist as he ate him out, making him moan, they were alone in the office floor, he didn't hold his moans back. 

Baekhyun began to jerk himself off to the feeling of Yixing's tongue inside him, swirling around, pulling it in and out. Baekhyun gasped at the feeling, Yixing kissed his tight hole before sticking his tongue back in and pulling him closer, trying to search of his sweet spot with the tip of his tongue, Yixing's face was buried in between his ass cheeks. Baekhyun gave up on pleasuring himself and focused on the way Yixing was making him feel, he whimpered and gasped when Yixing's hand began to jerk him off as he continued to tongue him down, Baekhyun felt overwhelmed and came with a loud moan into Yixing's hand. Yixing finally pulled away and inserted one of the fingers that was full of Baekhyun's cum inside him, he began to finger him using his cum as lube. Baekhyun's legs wobbled from the orgasm he'd just experienced and from the hard thrusts of Yixing's fingers, trying to get deeper inside him with each thrust. 

"I'm ready, I'm ready, pl-" he moaned when Yixing's fingers brushed over his sweet spot, "Please get inside me." he whimpered from the feeling of almost cumming. 

Yixing chuckled and stood up, pulling Baekhyun's shirt off, kissing his bare back, "Lay on the couch." Baekhyun quickly listened and laid down, spreading his legs. He watched Yixing get naked, his shoulders broad and arms muscular, he bit his bottom lip as Yixing pulled down his underwear, "G-god," he whispered when he saw his dick, it was thick and hard, a perfect sight. Yixing smirked and got in between his legs, leaning down to kiss him, slowly inserting himself inside. 

"So tight," Yixing groaned when he was fully inside him.

Baekhyun didn't want to wait until he got used to the stretch, he wanted to feel it all. Yixing slowly circled his hips and thrusted in roughly, pulling back out slowly before thrusting back into Baekhyun hard. Once he felt that Baekhyun was ready he started to fuck him into the couch, the wet sounds of their skin slapping against each other as loud as Baekhyun's moans as Yixing kept ramming into him relentlessly, Baekhyun couldn't form words to express how good it felt to have Yixing buried deep inside him, fucking him into oblivion, stretching him open so nicely. His vision blurred and his body shook and trembled as he came. Yixing groaned when he felt Baekhyun's hole tighten around him, he kept fucking him through his orgasm until he could feel his balls tighten, chasing his own release. 

Baekhyun felt Yixing's dick throb, he was close, he tightened around him again and milked him, Yixing released his cum deep inside him with a loud grunt. He stopped moving and laid his head on Baekhyun's shoulder, they were both breathless and sweaty, Yixing leaned up and kissed him before pulling out. Baekhyun watched as he Yixing pulled out, watching some of his cum drip out of his little hole, he reached in between his legs and inserted his finger inside. It stung, his hole sore from the pounding he had just received but he wanted to coat his finger with Yixing's cum. 

He pulled it out and stared directly into Yixing's eyes as he wiped his finger on his tongue, he was about to swallow when Yixing leaned forward and kissed him roughly.

 

 

They got dressed in silence, they walked to the elevator together, "Was this just a one time thing?" Baekhyun asked nervously as the doors to the elevator closed. 

"Do you want it to be?" Yixing asked as he leaned down to kiss his cheek, down to his neck.

"N-No." Baekhyun sighed pulling Yixing's face up for a kiss, his tongue quickly moving into Yixing's mouth. 

After having him once, he knew he wasn't going to be satisfied by anyone ever again, only Yixing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
